The Love of the Outcasts and the Love of the Odd C
by Sashi Mizumoto
Summary: The Love of the Outcasts and The Love of the Odd Couple. Yuki has another form, Kyou loves Tohru, Uo loves Kyou, and Shigure and Hana eat ice cream? Let's not forget how Hatori talks to Momiji about "feelings". Chapter 5 up. Kyouru x Yukira centric.
1. Chapter 1: How Kyo Realizes His Feelings

The Love of the Outcasts and The Love of the Odd Couple

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: I started writing this as a contest against my two friends, Kagura Jr. and Lupin. Heh. AND I PLAN TO WIN TOO! Anyway, this is one of those Kyo/Tohru stories. I also added the couple Kagura/Yuki, which many people like, but there are not enough of them for some reason. Well, here is the beginning! Oh, and a warning: There is fluff in this story. I hate writing fluff, but it is part of the contest. I'm not good at writing this though, so any suggestions from you would be great!

Chapter 1: How Kyou Realizes his feelings, and Yuki talks with Kagura

Kyou's black alarm clock screeched, waking him up at 5:00 AM. He rubbed his eyes, trying to wake himself up. He slowly moved some of his bright orange hair out of his face. He could already tell he was going to have a very bad hair day.

He quietly slid off the bed, and made himself walk across the room. He needed some breakfast…

He crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake anyone else up. As he walked over to the kitchen, the smell of salmon and rice balls tickled his nose, and made his mouth water. Who was up this early though? He walked over to the kitchen, following the delicious scent. As he passed under the blue sheets, he looked up from the ground and was greeted with a warm and gentle smile, the sound of a young girl humming happily.

Tohru Honda. She probably doesn't know how much she had helped him when he needed her most. When he had transformed into his true form, which no one could bare to look at, she looked at him and told him how she really felt. How she had been really afraid. He was so happy that she had told him the truth, Kyou cried. He couldn't contain his feelings inside anymore. He just couldn't keep lying to everyone, including himself. He wanted to thank Tohru, but he didn't know how. Maybe he could someday figure out how to tell her.

Kyou looked back towards Tohru, and she was holding a plate of salmon rice balls. She smiled, and handed Kyou one.

"Here Kyou! I thought you were sad, so I made you some rice balls with salmon!"

He blinked, not really knowing what to do. She had made them for him? Why? She didn't have to or anything. 

He gave her a small smile and took one from her small, smooth hands. "Thanks Tohru."

Her eyes filled with happiness, and she smiled at him. He could feel the warmth and kindness radiating off of Tohru. He realized then that he didn't want her to be with the damn rat. Kyou felt that Yuki didn't deserve her kindness. That he didn't deserve her warmth. He didn't, he didn't-

He didn't deserve Tohru. Kyou wouldn't let him have her. Not for anything in the world.

Yuki felt that he needed to talk to Kagura. Something had been scratching in his mind since Kyou had transformed into his true form.

'Did you finally give him up, Kagura?'

Yuki ran over to the main house, the fear inside of him swelling up. All of his hidden turmoil and anguish lay in this awful place. He did not feel like seeing Akito today. However, it turned out he was lucky. Just as he rounded the corner to the main house, he saw Hatori innocently opening the door, not realizing that he was about to be run into. Thank God that Hatori was a Sohma. And a guy.

"Hatori! Thank goodness!"

Hatori's face had a little flash of panic, and Yuki was silently amused, knowing that nothing was wrong.

"What's wrong Yuki? This isn't like you, coming to the Main House on your own free will."

Yuki quickly told Hatori that he needed a word with Kagura. Knowing that it was hard for him to ever enter the main house, Hatori went to get Kagura. A small breeze picked up, throwing Yuki's grey hair into the wind. He looked on into the new cherry blossom trees. They had just been planted there, and they were in full bloom. As the breeze began to get stronger, cherry blossoms fell from the trees and onto the ground.

One single blossom floated towards him, and as he went to catch it, another hand reached before him and caught it.

It was Kagura. She was there, smiling at him. Yuki knew that he had to ask her for advice.

"Hi Kagura. How are you?"

Kagura looked up at Yuki and replied with a simple, "I'm fine." She was wearing an adorable yellow jumper skirt, with a green shirt. It really suited her, and made her look cute. Yuki took a deep breath, and asked her about Kyo.

"Did you give up on Tohru?"

Or at least he tried. She asked him a question before he could respond. Did Yuki give up on Tohru? How did Kagura know of the love he held for her? Was it woman's intuition? Why was she asking this though? Was there any reason for him to give up?

He looked into Kagura's eyes, and he could sense it. She was in love with someone else. He reminicised about the Kyou incident with his true form, and wondered how he could have missed the obvious clues, like Kyou and Tohru hugging, and the kind things she said to him. Now that I could take it all in and think, I didn't feel that bad about losing her. Maybe he didn't love her as much as he thought he did. He sighed, and turned back towards Kagura.

Yuki asked her about Kyou, and she smiled.

"Kyou is in love with someone else. While I love him, I want him to be happy. He would be happiest with who he loves the most. I knew deep inside, I guess, that we would never really get married. I can't be with him now. The only one for him is Tohru. And if you get in his way for love, you will have to deal with me first."

Kagura looked so serious, but he knew she was crying on the inside. Not exactly knowing what he was doing, her grabbed her shoulder and embraced her.

It was now 7:00, and Kyou hadn't trained yet. He had been helping Tohru make breakfast. He had also talked to her for a while. It was always so easy to make her laugh. He loved her laugh. It sounded like beautiful birds singing or whimsical music. Crap, who knew all of this poetic crud could come from KYOU'S brain? Apparently he could be just as sappy as that damn rat boy after all. Why was it only for Tohru…? It was then, at that exact moment, that Kyou realized the answer. He was in love with Tohru! Tohru, the one who always knew just what to say to make him feel better…

Yuki released Kagura, the wind now blowing wildly and the cherry blossoms floating all around them. Yuki kept thinking that the cherry blossoms were getting to him, but he suddenly found himself lowering down to kiss Kagura!

Kagura wasn't running away, but she didn't look too thrilled either. As soon their lips were about to touch, Yuki felt something hit the side of his face.

It was not Kagura's hand, surprisingly.

It was a rock.

Thrown by Hiro.

He turned his face away from Kagura, and threw a most gruesome glare directed at Hiro. He only smirked. No wonder Kyo hated him. He slowly but sadly let go of Kagura, and walked- well, more like stormed- over to Hiro. The next thing Yuki knew, Hiro was running back into the main house, and laughing at him, knowing that Yuki's own past experiences kept him from entering if he didn't absolutely have to. Yuki glared at him one more time, and walked back towards Kagura. Except for one problem.

She was gone. She had left while he was fighting with Hiro.

Yuki smiled. He knew that Kagura needed some time to herself to sort out her feelings. She said she gave up on Kyo, but she still loved him. And then Yuki came in and acted all romantic. She must have been confused.

He whistled a cute little tune as he walked back to Shigure's house. Yuki knew that he would see Kagura again soon.

End of chapter 1

A/N: Well, Yuki switched over to Kagura quickly! And poor Kyou, he doesn't know what to do! However, it's going to get MUCH more complicated!

3


	2. Chapter 2: Kagura's Trick and Akito Inte...

The Love of the Outcasts and the Love of the Odd Couple

By Sashi Mizumoto

A/N: As I promised in the last author's note, things are about to get complicated! Poor Kyou!

Chapter Two: Kagura's Trick and Akito Intervenes

Kyou didn't know how he would be able to face Tohru after he had realized his feelings. He needed to talk to someone about this, but he had no one to talk to. And then, he realized it. There was someone. Someone totally unexpected.

A few moments later, Kyou found himself on the phone, calling someone he hated.

Ugh. Stupid rabbit.

Kyou don't know why he thought Momiji would be able to help him. He just knew he was probably the only person that Kyou could talk to.

Momiji came hours later after Kyou had called him. Momiji greeted Kyou with his annoying girlish voice and looked up at him with his large brown eyes.

"Hiya Kyo! What's up? You sounded worried on the phone! Is something wrong? Oh my gosh! I hope nothing's wrong with Tohru? Oh my goodness! What ha-"

Man, you could never get a word in, the way he goes on and on and on!

"STUPID RABBIT! LET ME TALK!"

The rabbit looked interested.

"So… what did happen? Why did you want to talk?"

Kyou looked awkwardly down at the ground, a light blush covering his cheeks. Damn. He hated Momiji so much at that moment, and yet he was the one to see him blush! This is NOT how he wanted it!

Momiji looked over at Kyo, who had suddenly become very quiet. He was looking at the floor, blocking his face so Momiji wouldn't be able to see it. He grinned evilly. Now would be the chance to embarrass Kyou VERY much.

Momiji snuck towards him, and put my face under his.

"You're blushing! It IS about Tohru!"

Uh oh. Kyou was angry. What WAS going on?

* * *

'AS GOD AS MY WITNESS, I WILL NEVER TRY THAT AGAIN!'

Those were the thoughts revolving around in Kyou's head. He sighed as he placed his hand on his head. Who to talk to now…?

Maybe one of Tohru's friends could help him. Maybe the Psychic. Or even the Yankee.

Uo was more than a little surprised when the boy she was in love with called her.

"Hey Yankee. I need to talk to you."

Though the conversation was going on through a phone, she kept her poker face up. Kyo… Her Orange Top.

"Hey. What's up Orange Top?"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT, YOU YANKEE!"

"Look, just what do you want?"

"I was wondering… Can we meet at the park? This is hard to discuss on the phone..."

Uo's heart skipped a beat. Kyo... did you want to confess your feelings for her..?

Or was this about… something else?

"Ok. When do you want to meet?"

* * *

Kagura smiled as she looked in the mirror. Yuki... She had played a mean trick on him, didn't she?

After she ran away from him, she had run back to her room. She didn't know what to really do. All she did know was that, for some reason, she was sad. Kagura plopped down quickly onto her bed, and started to cry. The tears... Yuki... they just…

The tears wouldn't stop.

'Yuki, I need to see you… and say that I am sorry.'

* * *

"Where is everybody today?"

Tohru had just been making lunch, and she couldn't find Yuki or Kyou anywhere. Shigure was working on his new book, so she had decided not to bother him. So now, there she was, eating her beef stew, alone.

"Yuki... Kyou... where are you?"

* * *

Yuki needed to overcome his fears of the main house. If he ever wanted to talk to Kagura, he would need to go into the main house and see her.

He made a loud, gulping noise. Where was Akito today? Yuki still feared him. Tohru said that Yuki's fears were understandable, after the traumatic scars he left on Yuki's heart.

He shook his head. 'You can't think about that Yuki. You can't think of Tohru OR Akito. Just go in, and see Kagura.'

Yuki started to count to three.

One…

He looked at the main house.

Two…

If he were to run into Akito.

Three…

GO!

He bolted towards the house, his violet eyes closed tightly. As a result, Yuki ran…into a tree.

"YUKI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"

He heard his name being called. As he looked up, he saw her.

"Kagura."

How did she know he was there? Was she… expecting him?

* * *

Hana felt some...ODD electric waves emitting from some of the Sohmas, as well as Tohru.

"Hmm... This is… interesting."

Her little brother, Megumi, looked up.

"What's wrong sister?"

She sat up, getting her black cloak.

"I'm going to go visit Tohru. I'll be back later."

* * *

Akito could feel it. Yuki was there. He could hear him talking with Kagura.

"Kagura, really, I'm fine."

"No Yuki! Let me get you a band aid! Yuki-"

He noticed that they had stopped talking. After a few minutes, curiosity took over, and he suddenly needed to know what was going on. He slowly stood up from his sitting position, and quietly walked towards the slightly open door. Falling gently back down to the ground, he looked through the small opening. Akito was angered at what was happening before him.

* * *

Kagura wasn't… _expecting_ a kiss. She knew he would come, and she knew that he would try and go through to the main house. 

But she wasn't... expecting.

Such a _nice_ kiss.

"Y-Yuki…"

She could feel her heart breaking down. At first, she only put up with him because she pitied him, and loved him like a brother. But now...

Just with that one kiss...

* * *

Yuki could hear her calling his name. But he wasn't about to let go now. He had gathered the courage to come through to the main house, and he wasn't going to stop so easily.

Except…

When…

* * *

Akito had seen enough of this disgusting display of affection. Quickly, he stepped through the doors, making his presence known by being loud. Kagura quickly pushed away from Yuki and Yuki looked up at Akito in fear. Akito inwardly smirked.

He thought to himself 'Yuki is still afraid of me. Excellent…'

"Well, Yuki, I haven't seen you for a long time. Ever since that damned Tohru came to the house and bothered us. I thought you were in love with her?"

Akito could see the anger stirring in Yuki's eyes. 'That's it Yuki. Get angry. Release the true spirit of the Rat.'

* * *

Kyou just _had_ to talk to the Yankee. She had known Tohru for such a long time. 'Maybe she… could help me... Tohru…'

* * *

Uo wondered what Kyou wanted to talk to her about. 'If he DOES want to confess his feelings for me, we can go get ice cream later. I love ice cream…'

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Uo has the wrong idea, Kyou is worried about Tohru, and Akito saw Kagura and Yuki KISSING! And what is the "true spirit of the Rat" that Akito was talking about? Stay tuned for Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Anguish!


	3. Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Anguish!

A/N: Well, Kyou has two people to worry about now: Uo and Tohru! Moreover, Yuki has to be careful or he could end up hurting Kagura! And WHAT is Shigure doing? Argh, it took me awhile to update. XD;

Chapter 3: Heartbreak and Anguish!

Momiji spun around on the office chair impatiently, waiting for Hatori to finish writing up some paperwork. 'I need to talk to Hatori about Kyou… I wonder what could be wrong with him.'

Hatori finished the needed work, and put the large folder away. He turned around to look at Momiji, who was absentmindedly spinning around in his chair, looking a little green in the face. Hatori sighed, and walked over to him.

"Momiji, let's go talk somewhere else."

Momiji perked up, excited, and jumped up from the chair, following Hatori like a puppy.

Hatori led Momiji to his office in the main house, the place where he had originally warned Tohru to stay away from the Sohma family. When he thought back to those past events, he was glad that Tohru didn't heed his warnings. Maybe the curse could be lifted if she continued to heal everyone. Even if it was slowly… Hatori could live with that.

"Momiji, you said you had a problem. What's wrong?"

Momiji gave Hatori a semi-serious look, and proceeded to tell him of the conversation he had had with Kyou.

* * *

Kyou pulled his jacket closer to his slim body, hoping that the Yankee would get there quickly. It was freezing outside, and she was already 10 minutes late! He mentally decided that if she wasn't there in the next 5 minutes, he was going back home.

However, he didn't need to worry. He saw Uo running around the corner, panting fiercely.

"Sorry Orange Top! I missed the bus!" She grinned up happily at him, and Kyou felt a light blush on his cheeks. He loved Tohru, but Uo had a cute smile. Though he'd rather die then admit that to her.

"So Orange Top, um, what did you want to talk about?" Uo put on an innocent smile, though all she could think about were her deep feelings for this handsome boy standing before her. Before he could say anything, Uo started to talk again.

"You know, Kyou…"

Kyou looked at her, surprised. She never called him Kyou unless it was serious. Did she know of what he felt?

Uo continued to speak, her voice growing softer each minute.

"Ever since you first came here Kyou, I was extremely interested in you. At first, I thought you were exactly like me, serious with a love of fighting. Then, I saw your happy side. Each time you let a smile slip, I would inwardly cry 'Hurray!' However, I realized soon… that I… Kyou, I l-"

Before Uo even had a chance to finish, a certain girl's voice could be heard.

"Hello Kyou! And Uo! What a pleasant surprise!"

Uo looked at Tohru with a bit of anger in her heart though she wouldn't let it show on her face. Kyou looked extremely pleased.

"Tohru! What are you doing here?"

Tohru grinned happily and held up the grocery bags she had been carrying. "I was buying food for dinner tonight. Codfish onigiri and some beef stew with white rice!"

Kyou smiled at Tohru. "That sounds… delicious Tohru." He looked down at all of the heavy bags, and looked back up at her. "Would you like me to help you carry these back home?"

Tohru blushed and swung the bags around in protest. "You don't have to! Really, I can carry them!"

Uo inwardly glared at Tohru, but smiled. "It's alright Tohru. I'm sure our conversation can wait for another time."

Kyou looked at Uo, then back at Tohru. "Alright Tohru, let me help you already! Uo, we'll talk about this more tomorrow!" Kyou took two of the large bags into his strong hands, and walked next to Tohru. Uo glared at Tohru's back, though inside she knew it was not her fault. She sighed sadly, clutching the soft gloves in her coat pocket. 'I guess this will have to wait until tomorrow then…'

* * *

Shigure looked up at the clock and put his pen down gently on the new manuscript he had been working on. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes. All he could think about was the fact that Tohru had been living there for more than a year, and yet Kyou and Yuki had yet to DO anything!

'If they don't step in soon, I might have to encourage them a little.'

Shigure was about to try to formulate a plan when he heard a knock coming from the newly repaired door. He blinked, bewilderment written on his face, and stood up. He strolled towards the door, and sighed before opening it.

"Hello Shigure."

Shigure screamed pitifully before crouching on the ground, covering his head with his hands. "Please don't hurt me!"

Hana looked down at the pathetic, cowering Shigure and took her black cloak off. She sighed and tapped him on the shoulder gently.

"It's just me Shigure. Besides, I won't hurt you unless you give me a reason to."

Shigure opened his eyes slightly and peeked behind his hands. He gave a huge sigh of relief and patted Hana on the shoulder heartily. "I don't know what I was so afraid of!"

Hana stared at his hand for a moment, and looked back up at him, glaring. "I'll give you something to be afraid of if you don't move your hand."

Shigure shivered and removed his hand quickly, moving across the room. He glanced at his watch and smiled. It was about time for the newspaper to arrive.

"Please excuse me Hanajima! I need to go check for the newspaper and tip the poor lad for bringing it to me!" He raced to the front of the house, Hana following him slowly.

Shigure opened the door and greeted the newspaper boy happily, as though glad to have an excuse to get away from Hanajima. "Hello! Thank you for bringing me the paper! Let me get you a tip!" As Shigure turned around to get his money, the lurking figure of Hana frightened him. He screamed and raced away, leaving Hana to deal with the now frightened paperboy.

"…"

"Um, here's your newspaper miss!"

"…"

"N-No tip required!"

"…"

"KYAAA!"

The newspaper boy raced away, dropping the tabloid behind him. Hana bent down and picked it up gingerly, throwing it on a nearby table. She closed the door and walked back to Shigure, grinning.

"That made me feel somewhat better. Thank you."

Shigure looked up at her from his fetal position under a chair. He climbed out from under it and gave her a weak smile.

"Oh, um, uh, you're welcome?"

Hana patted him on the head tentatively and picked up her cloak from the floor. She buttoned up the top and gave him an evil-looking grin before exiting.

Shigure shakily stood up and looked around, confused. "What just happened?"

* * *

Kagura looked from Akito to Yuki and back again. Akito stepped by her, pushing her away as he walked. He stopped in front of Yuki and looked down upon him. He bent down on his knees so he was now at eye level with Yuki, and he took his chin gently in his hands. With a smirk on his face, he slowly started to talk, his breath becoming ragged.

"So Yuki, how about you show us why all the Rats are good at everything. Or why you're always considered the number one animal." He let go of Yuki and slowly stood up, glancing over at Kagura.

"You better be careful, boar. He's going to get you one day." His eyes seemed to glisten for a split second before he walked inside. Kagura followed the sound of Akito's footsteps as they faded away, and turned back to Yuki and watched as he started to shake.

"Yuki? Yuki! Yuki, are you all right?"

* * *

Uo stormed into her house, throwing her coat angrily down on the couch. She walked into the kitchen and threw the refrigerator door open. She saw one of her father's beers and her eyes lingered on it longingly, but she shook her head and quickly pulled her hand away.

'No Arisa. You can't give in to temptation. You can't become like your father.'

* * *

Tohru put down the grocery bags and wiped her forehead. She stretched her arms out and turned around to Kyou, a big smile on her face.

"Thanks for helping me carry stuff Kyou!"

Kyou smiled back at her faintly, and started to put away some of the milk he had picked up.

"It was nothing…"

Tohru looked over at him with a look of concern and walked towards him.

"Is something run Kyou? Are you sick? You don't sound very well. How about you go up to bed and rest and I'll make you something to eat!"

Kyou looked down at her and watched as she continued to panic about his well-being. He could feel something stirring in his heart, and he couldn't help but grin a little. He patted her on the head gently.

"It's ok Tohru. I'm fine. Just worry about yourself more often why don't ya?"

End of chapter 3

A/N: Wow! Ok, long chapter. XD; Now, I can't wait to start writing the next one! Please review! Let's hope Yuki's ok! And that Uo stays away from the beer!


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Cream and Black Dogs

A/N: Hatori's going to help Momiji, Uo's tempted to drink beer, Kyou and Tohru are having some moments, Shigure's frightened by Hana, and Yuki is in trouble and Kagura can't help him! What are people supposed to do?

Chapter 4: Ice Cream and Black Dogs

Kagura ran next to Yuki and held his shoulders loosely, looking into his violet eyes.

"Yuki please! Speak to me!"

Yuki glared at her and smacked her away. She tumbled and her head ran into a wall of the house. A thin line of blood started to trickle from her forehead and she pulled her head up with pain.

"Yuki, what's going on?"

He stood up and Kagura watched in horror at the all too familiar sight of flesh enlarging.

'This is just like when Kyou transforms into HIS true form…'

"Yuki, are you-?"

* * *

Hana stood outside the Sohma house again, wearing the all too familiar black cloak. She had felt a strong need to visit the house again, although she had been there just a few hours before. She was also experiencing feelings that she had only felt twice before.

'Hmm. This reminds me of when I met Tohru and Arisa. I wonder…'

Wanting to get rid of this nagging feeling in her heart, she moved towards the house and knocked gently. A loud and excited Shigure greeted her.

"Hello! How may I help you?"

Shigure looked down at Hana before letting out a scream and hiding behind the bureau. Hana sighed again and shook her head.

'He's like an overgrown toddler.'

"Shigure, get up. I am not here to hurt you. I'm just here to talk."

Shigure peeked his head gently before slowly getting up. He timidly walked towards her and nervously smiled. She in turn returned one and he felt slightly afraid.

"So, um, you're just here to talk? Would you like me to get Tohru; she just got home a few minutes ago."

"Actually, I came here to talk to you."

Shigure blinked. "M-Me?"

"Yes. Shigure, would you like to have lunch with me?"

'W-WHAT? Why does she want to have lunch with ME of all people?'

* * *

Hatori looked at Momiji for a second before letting a slight smile come to his face.

"Momiji, I think Kyou is in love."

Momiji blinked. "With Tohru? Then why doesn't he just tell her?"

Hatori inwardly shook his head. 'Momiji's going to have to understand this soon anyway.'

"Momiji, when a boy likes a girl, sometimes it's hard to convey our real meanings."

"If this is the sex talk again, I've already heard it three times."

Hatori coughed and shook his head. "No, I don't mean that. But, who told you about THAT anyway?"

"Haru, Kyou, and Hiro."

Hatori sighed. 'Naturally. I'm going to have to talk to those three later. Although how does Hiro know?'

"Getting back to the point though, Kyou must be in love with Tohru. Nevertheless, sometimes, it is hard for people to tell something that may embarrass them. Give Kyou some time, and perhaps he will eventually tell her."

Momiji nodded and smiled. "Thanks Ha'ri."

* * *

Uo looked in the fridge for the umpteenth time and finally took out a beer before closing the door. She ambled over to the couch and slumped down. Her father had been out, who knows where, and she was sick of thinking about it.

'Well, bottom's up.' She looked at the bottle with an expression of anguish before smashing the top of the bottle off with the end of the table and taking a long, deep sip.

* * *

Kyou looked over at Tohru, who was busy making the codfish onigiri. She had assigned him with the task of cutting up the beef before she made the stew. He had cut his finger multiple times because his eyes keep drifting over to Tohru's petite form.

'Tohru…'

"Kyou, Valentine's Day is coming up soon. And I'm sure Kagura will want to make you some candy again this year. Why don't you be nice and just accept it? I'm sure that would make her very happy."

Kyou turned around completely, forgetting about the beef, and looked at her. She had her back towards him and he could see her grab the rice and squish it into the little triangles. Curious as to why she wouldn't look him in the face, he gently grabbed one of her arms.

"Tohru?"

He turned her around and she smiled at him, holding out a heart-shaped onigiri.

"Since I don't have the money to give everyone chocolates this year, I'll make onigiris instead. Since you're here, I'll give you yours now." He took it into his hands and turned it over before nibbling at it. She gave him a grin and a giggle before turning back to the rice.

"I hope you like it Kyou. It's made just for you." She whispered the last part to herself, though Kyou could hear it perfectly. Let us not forget, Kyou is a cat and therefore has excellent hearing.

"Tohru, how about you and I go out for a picnic tomorrow? I'm sure it'll be nice out, and we don't have school…' A soft blush adorned his cheeks and she turned around.

"Oh, I'm sorry Kyou! I promised Yuki I would help him at the secret base tomorrow!"

Kyou twitched angrily at the mention of the Rat but didn't say anything. Instead, he just walked out of the kitchen without another word, the food now being long forgotten.

"Oh Kyou, I'm sorry. Just please don't leave…" Tohru looked down at the onigiri in her hands and sighed. She fingered the smoothened edges of it gently before proceeding with the meal.

* * *

Shigure shivered and dipped the spoon back into his ice cream while Hana's dark presence filled the ice cream parlor. The rest of the patrons had long since left, and the employees were just about to do the same.

"So Hanajima, why was it you wanted to bring me here?"

"I wanted to discuss Tohru's living situation with you."

Shigure stiffened and looked over at Hana nervously. 'Does she know about the curse? Is she going to make Tohru _LEAVE_? WHAT WOULD WE EAT?'

"It seems as though you, Yuki, and Kyou all have strange electric waves. Perhaps you could explain as to why?"

Shigure started to sweat and wished for some sort of salvation.

It all happened very quickly.

Shigure stood up, excusing himself to go to the bathroom. As he stood and turned, he ran into one of the female employees, and as luck would have it, he transformed into the large black dog. Hana stopped talking and looked down.

Everyone in the ice cream parlor saw him. Shigure was a dog!

End of chapter 4

A/N: Well, Hana knows of the curse now! As well as everyone in the ice cream parlor! Hatori and Momiji have a somewhat sex talk, Uo's DRINKING, and Tohru gives Kyou a heart onigiri just to get into an argument with him a few seconds later! What's a girl to do? Moreover, poor Yuki! He's in so much pain! Look forward to more soon!


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations and Love

A/N: Ok! Hana has seen Shigure transform, Yuki's secret will be revealed, Momiji and Tohru are going to talk, Kyou visit's Uo, and Hatori checks up on Akito! Wow, an exciting chapter! Please enjoy!

Chapter 5: Revelations and Love

Kyou stared at his bedroom floor, not knowing exactly what to do. 'What should I say to Tohru? This isn't my fault for once!'

He was tempted to kick the fridge, but knew better. 'No, it was my fault. She's allowed to spend time with whomever she wants. Gyah, I'm acting like a jealous boyfriend!'

Kyou stopped in his tracks and a deep blush covered his face.

'Now I'm going TOO far. She's not my girlfriend! At least, not yet… Gyah, shut up Kyou!' He smacked himself in the head only to have Tohru come into with teary eyes, ready to apologize.

"Kyou!"

She stopped abruptly, and her socked feet made her slide against the newly washed floor. Kyou, with his quick reflexes, caught her just in time, and the normal 'POOF' noise erupted. Tohru fell back and when the orange smoke, Kyou the Cat was on her lap. She blushed, and held him up gingerly.

"Kyou, I'm sorry that I can't spend the day with you! It's just, Yuki asked me first, and I couldn't say no! B-But maybe next weekend or- GYAH!"

Kyou's body had chosen THAT MOMENT to transform back to normal. Tohru spun around quickly with a tomato red face as Kyou pulled his clothes on messily. When he finished, he sat down behind Tohru, leaning his back against hers, not daring to face her. He let out a sigh, and started talking, as if trying to reassure her.

"Look, Tohru, it's not your fault. I'm sorry, I was just acting like my usual idiotic self. You don't need to cry or anything. You shouldn't have to apologize to me for spending time with your friends. Just, you know, be yourself."

As Kyou talked, Tohru realized that he said the exact same thing her mother had always said to her. An image of her mom flashed through her mind, and she couldn't hold back the tears anymore. She threw her hands up to her face and started to cry. Kyou turned around and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Tohru, it's ok! Please don't cry anymore!"

Realizing that she needed to be alone for a while, she stood up abruptly, and started to run out of the room. Kyou grabbed her wrist, and she fell backward. Kyou stumbled, and tripped over his shoes, falling onto the bed. Tohru fell on top of him and the 'POOF' noise returned, much to Kyou's dismay. He squirmed underneath her and she shifted over so he could run out. This was a quick transformation, however, and there he was, stark naked. Tohru covered her face with her eyes, but Kyou just sat there for a second before putting some pants on. As she started to stand, Kyou took her wrists and sat above her on the bed.

"K-Kyou…?" He looked down at her with longing in his eyes, but decided to play it safe and tenderly kissed her on the nose.

Tohru let a few tears slip out again, and at first Kyou thought they might be tears of fear or horror. He sat up quickly and moved away from her quickly. He soon realized they were tears of joy though, as he saw her smile and let out a small laugh.

"Kyou, you're too much!"

* * *

Yuki let out a scream as his sleeves started to rip. Kagura watched in horror as his flesh turned into a rough brown color, the stench filling her nostrils. The familiar smell, the familiar sight.

"It's just like Kyou…AKITO! What have you done to Yuki?" She yelled at the closed door as if expecting an answer, though she knew none would come. She cringed, the cut on her head splitting. She wiped the blood off her forehead and brought her hand down, looking at the flecks of the sticky liquid covering her fingers. She looked back up at Yuki and let out a cry as he stopped moving, standing perfectly still.

"Yuki?"

Yuki turned fiercely on his heel and stared at her. The harsh and cold purple eyes of the creature turned towards her, but Kagura could see the flash of fright in them as well. She slowly stood up, though she knew her legs were ready to give out at any moment. She stumbled over next to him, grasping at any objects that were nearby. She finally ended up next to him and tripped over her own feet, actually ending up on the ground. The creature looked down at her and let out what sounded like a strangled scream. He ran into the forest, just as Kyou had done when _he _had transformed. Yuki know knew how he felt.

Was this the spirit of the Rat? Was it because of this spirit that the Rat always excelled at everything, why he always had the ability to beat the Cat despite his own lack of training? Not that he didn't train, just not as often as the Cat.

Yuki was an outsider. He was known the spirit of the Rat. And he didn't know what to do.

* * *

Hana looked down at the dog Shigure, a surprised expression crossing her face for once.

"W-What are you?"

The people in the parlor stared at Shigure, then moved their gaze towards Hana. Shigure grabbed his clothes in his mouth and ran, or rather, bounded, away from the group. Hana quickly pushed her seat away and pursued him, throwing some money on the table. He pushed the door upon, running into the alley next door. Hana followed him, but lost him quickly. She looked around the alley and felt some negative electric signals coming towards her. Glaring, she ducked behind a trashcan. She heard the footsteps nearing, and shivered subconsciously. Just as she saw the random thugs come into vision, a dark figure covered her. She looked up and saw Shigure, with an expression that strongly resembled being serious. She watched him shift slightly so he was more comfortable and he lay on top of her, making sure she wouldn't be seen. Hana looked up at him with something that seemed like awe, but a little bit stronger. A light blush covered her face and she pushed down the bubbly feeling that was attempting to lunge from her stomach to her face. As the thugs walked by, talking about money, Shigure relaxed and sat up, brushing some loose strands of hair away from his face. As Hana sat up and brushed the dust from her hair and cloak, Shigure stood up and offered her his hand. She looked at it as if it were an alien organism, then looked up at him.

"Don't worry Hanajima. My hand won't bite."

Hana smiled and took his hand lightly and let him help her up. She looked deeply into his eyes, and asked a question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"So, what happened back there? Can you explain the mysterious black dog?"

* * *

Kyou knocked on the apartment door and waited quietly, shifting nervously from one foot to the other. He finally let out a big grin as the door opened and a sick-looking Uo opened the door.

"What do ya wa- Orange Top? Why are you here?"

"I wanted to talk to you for a few minutes, if that's alright with you!"

Uo lightly gripped her head and sighed.

"Sure, come on in." She pushed the door open with the heel of her foot and Kyou walked in. She shut the door and went back to her original sitting position on the couch. He looked down at her and noticed the beer in her hand as well as the empty bottles on the floor. He walked over, fell back onto the couch, and smiled at her gently.

"Hey Uo, what's up with all the bottles? Cleaning up? Cause if you want help, I could he-"

Before Kyou had the chance to finish his statement, Uo flung herself across him and hugged him tightly, the loud 'POOF' erupting from his sitting spot. Uo suddenly shouted, "KYOU, I LOVE YOU!" Feeling Kyou's body disappear and saw the orange cat in his place. Uo sat up and took another swig of beer.

"This must be my first hallucination."

Kyou looked up at the drunken Uo and now understood why Tohru had asked to visit her. However, he now had a bigger problem at hand.

'HOW THE HELL CAN I GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE TRANSFORMING BACK?'

* * *

Momiji gave a huge, blinding grin as Tohru opened the door to Shigure's house.

"Tohru!" Momiji shouted her name with glee and almost hugged her tightly, but then pulled away. He didn't feel like transforming today, there were more important matters at hand.

"Tohru, do you think Kyou's been acting kinda funny?"

Tohru blushed at the mention of Kyou's name, and her mind flashed back to when Kyou had placed the innocent kiss on her nose just hours ago. Momiji watched her facial expressions change for a few minutes before he let out a small cough.

"May I come in Tohru?"

Tohru blinked and remained quiet for a second, then flipped out. "Ah, I'm so sorry Momiji! Come in, come in! I don't want you to catch a cold!" She ushered him in quickly and shut the door behind him. He bounded into the room and sat down on the couch before the T.V. He smiled over at Tohru and patted the seat next to him with a grin. She sat down and he turned towards her, crossing his legs Indian style now. He put the remote down and took a deep breath. 'This is going to be hard.'

"Tohru, do you know how boys act when they're in love?"

Tohru looked over at him innocently and shook her head. He sighed and placed his head in his hand, suddenly feeling much older than he knew he was supposed to. He looked over at her shyly, a blush covering his face, and proceeded to give her the sex talk, which she apparently never got.

* * *

Hatori opened the door and watched Akito's bird fly over to get a drink of water. Hatori stepped towards him until Akito held up a hand motioning him to stop. Hatori stopped dead in his tracks and Akito clumsily got up, pulling the falling yukata sleeve back into its proper position. He slowly staggered over to him and stopped, putting his hand gently on Hatori's cheek. Hatori inwardly shuddered at the contact and gasped as he felt Akito's cold hand smack him across the face.

"You stupid dragon. How dare you not listen to me when I tell you to kill someone? If you don't do it this time, I _will _annihilate you."

Hatori bowed down low and nodded.

"I understand Akito. Tohru Honda will be dead by the end of the day."

End of chapter 5

A/N: WOW! Kyou and Tohru kissed, Yuki is somewhat of an outsider as well, Shigure protects Hana from random thugs, Kyou is stuck in drunken Uo's apartment, Momiji and Tohru talk, and Akito is telling Hatori to go and kill Tohru! What will happen NOW?


End file.
